Underground Kings
by AngelusWillow
Summary: He was the King of the Underground. Unbeatable. Untouchable. No one dared race him unless they were foolish enough to do. Then along came the Gold Kitsune with a challenge.  One-Shot


**A/N**: **NOTE!** I HAVE NO CLUE ON THE WORKINGS OF CARS OR UNDERGROUND RACING! I just got the idea for this fanfic while playing _Need for Speed: Underground_. So please pardon any and all mistreatment of facts.

**Warnings**: language, character bashing

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Naruto. What you thought I did? If I did Naruto wouldn't be short and he'd have Sasuke in one palm and Hinata in the other. So there! (Goes and sulks in a corner.)

**Underground Kings**

A firm smirk was playing across his face as he leaned casually against the front of his car, a variety of music played loudly; but apparently not loudly enough to smother the entire din with its upbeat and vibrating tones. People milled about talking, insulting, bragging, and just being general assholes. Lights of all sorts lit up the empty street like beacons and he was secretly glad that the police never came through here; thanks to certain measures he'd made sure of. Yet despite all the energy surrounding him he couldn't help but be bored.

He was the King of the Underground. Unbeatable, untouchable. He was the man all the girls wanted and the guy all the other dudes wanted to be. He was what some people would call perfection. Tall and lean with good muscle tone that made his ivory skin seem as if it was chiseled from marble. Raven black hair that was silky and expertly spiked in the back, though no one dared to say that it resembled a duck's backside when he was within hearing range. And of course, one must not forget his obsidian orbs that always gleamed with intelligence, ignorance, and, when his fangirls were around, annoyance.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what you doing?" A soft, simpering voice questioned.

Biting his tongue, Uchiha Sasuke age twenty-four, swallowed his irritated groan and turned his head to gaze at the most annoying girl he'd ever come in contact with. Dressed in a red tank top and tight blue jeans she sauntered towards him with a cocky stride. Her short pink hair _was it dyed_, swayed slightly with her movements as she stopped at his side and put a manicured hand on her hip.

"I'm sitting here, Haruno," Sasuke clipped off at her, he was not in the mood. He wanted to race, wanted to feel his blood pumping through his veins with excitement.

But no one was brave enough to challenge him. He wasn't the unanimously voted King for nothing.

"Do you want something to do, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with an almost innocent tone.

He knew her intentions were anything but pure though. She just wanted to be able to claim to have slept with him, just like all the other fangirls. Damn women. They were all so stupid and needy. Too much maintenance for his simple life. Closing his eyes he warded off an impending headache as she leaned up against him, her hand trailing up his leg to rest way to close to a very personal part of his anatomy.

"I know what I want to do. I want to slit your goddamn throat you whore."

Sakura flinched away from the hissed threat and quickly backed up from him. Allowing him to breathe air that was not choked with nasty perfume. Shuddering he bared his teeth at the pink haired woman and restrained the urge to growl.

It was enough to make her turn and walk away in a huff on the search for an easier lay. Sighing in relief he relaxed once again against the hood of his beloved Eclipse.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Rubbing at his temples he turned to gaze at the new bothersome person who was interrupting his peaceful moment. A tall, well-built man came into view, chestnut hair sticking out in an unorganized mess and tanned skin gleaming with lightly with a thin coat of perspiration. Red upside down triangle tattoos marred his cheeks. Skidding to a stop in front of the raven haired person he bent over at the waist, resting his palms on his knees and heaved, trying to regain his breath.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke roved his gaze over the other people that walked about in their own little worlds as he waited for Kiba to tell him what was seemingly important information.

"There's someone coming! Shino sent the message to me. Three cars, heading up Hanachi Street…"

The Inuzuka was interrupted by everyone going quiet. Silence reigned over the place before the roar of an engine had everyone scrambling out of the way and a Dodge Neon skidded to halt in front of Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke leveled a cold glare at the offensively bright orange vehicle with equally bright blue tear vinyl streaking down its sides. A soft snort escaped his nose as he noticed the orange neon lighting the street beneath the garishly painted car.

The driver obviously loved the color.

Narrowing his eyes he tried to stare into the car and see who was at the wheel, but the windows here tinted so dark he could just barely make out a humanoid form. Suddenly the car jerked forward with roar of pride before halting just as quickly. Whispers sprang up. Someone was challenging the King.

Eyeing the sly looking yellow fox vinyl that stretched over the blue tears in an elegant leap he snarled softly, absently noticing the Kiba was melting back into the surrounding crowd. Again the car jerked forward, the engine crying out its need to race.

Pushing himself to his feet Sasuke nodded to the car and made his way to the driver's seat of his wonderful black Mitsubishi Eclipse. Red vinyl showed off his hatred and passion as bloody vermillion neon glowed beneath the undercarriage. His car was his life, built by him for him and for the love of racing. He knew that this adrenaline pumping life would one day be the untimely death of him, like his brother loved to remind him many times a day, but he didn't care. It was his outlet.

Sneering he slid into his car; closing the door with one hand he started it with the flick of another and his car gave an answering roar to his challenger. The orange Neon sped forward as he pulled out of his haunting spot with the ease of a pro underground driver.

Slowly the two cars drove forward only to stop as two men walked in front of them and met at the middle.

He watched through the windshield as Kakashi and the red head spoke to each other with many glares and head shaking to whatever they were negotiating. Finally he saw Kakashi's shoulders slump in defeat, a sign he did not take a liking to; it meant that something bad was stirring in the air, something that was not on his side. Obsidian eyes narrowed and tracked the older man's movements as he strode to the driver's side of his car. Baring a bit of teeth he hit a button allowing the window to roll down.

"So what's the stakes?" He asked in a clipped, demanding voice.

Mismatched grey and red eyes darted over to the other car where it was seen that the red head was talking in a cell near the hood, most likely telling the mysterious challenger what was on the line. Growling at Kakashi the man looked back at him.

"Pinks, a million yen, and the title of King," Sasuke nodded in acceptance despite the anger that was clear on his face. "Sasuke, I don't think you should do this. Gaara, the red head, seemed very confident in the Gold Kitsune."

That made Sasuke raise a single graceful brow in question.

"That was the only name I could get out of the guy. Said that our little challenger didn't want anyone to know his real name just yet." Kakashi shrugged.

Huffing in annoyance Sasuke gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning deathly white from the strength he was putting in. He was going to demolish the cocky bastard who thought he could beat him. Glancing at his ex-teacher and lifetime friend he sneered.

"I'm not backing out Hatake."

Sighing once more the man shrugged and stood. "Maa, maa, no need to be rude Sasuke-kun," he replied lazily giving an idle nod to the red head whose face seemed to crack into a maniacal grin that reeked of darkness as he flipped his phone shut.

Vibrating bass began to roll from the orange car in heavy, quick beats as the great beast began to pull forward towards what everyone deemed was the starting line, but was in fact a pedestrian cross-walk. Kakashi looked back down at him again a look of deadly seriousness painted across his handsome face.

"It's a circuit. One lap through downtown. All of five miles of the outer ring of it."

"Got it."

"And Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't care how much you don't like it, but be careful."

"Tch, worrisome old man."

And with that the window was rolled up and Sasuke lightly pressed on the gas to pull forward. He watched as Ino, a blond blue eyed woman who was prettier than Sakura could ever hope of being, standing next to an unfamiliar but equally beautiful female. Long black hair flowed down her back like a waterfall and framed an ivory, heart shaped face. Pale lavender eyes gazed about shyly yet with confidence. Unlike Ino's miniskirt ensemble she wore jeans that flared at the ankle and hugged her waist coupled with a tank top that revealed many voluptuous curves that he found himself dying to taste. He decided then and there that if he was going to get off with a girl it was going to be her.

Grinning widely he watched as the two flaggers stood side by side with different expressions, serious and excited, as they raised their hands. He revved his engine, hearing the Gold Kitsune do the same with his car as he kept his foot firmly on the clutch. He counted down the seconds in the quietness of his mind.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

The hands came down and the cars shot of in a flash of black and orange. The course would be all too easy in Sasuke's mind. He knew the city like the back of hand. Something that the person in the opposing car had most likely forgotten. With an arrogant cockiness he floored it shifting without thinking.

* * *

><p>The raven haired girl sauntered back to the red head, unconsciously bothering her lower lip with her teeth. The red head only grinned maliciously. If only the Uchiha-brat knew what he was in for.<p>

"Gaara…Do you think this was okay? The race I mean, Uchiha doesn't stand a chance against Na-"

"Hinata, hush. We both know Kitsune is going to come out on top. That idiot won't know what hit him till our boy takes the ownership right out of his hands."

There was an outraged cry as soon as the words left the Subaku's mouth. "How dare you disrespect Sasuke like that you bastard!"

Turning the duo gazed upon the pink and red monstrosity that was Sakura Haruno. Her oval face with red with anger and they noticed that there were a few others who were nodding in agreement with her statement.

"Yeah, Sasuke-sama isn't the King for nothing!" Ino smirked.

"Yeah, Uchiha's the best at the streets," Kiba growled loudly.

The friends of the Kitsuen just looked at them with a deadpan stare and snorted simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Sasuke grinned widely as he took turns as if he were just cruising the town instead of racing to keep not only his precious car, but his title as King too. But this guy he was going against was nothing like he'd ever seen. Confidence was radiated in every twitch of the wheels and roar of the engine. Heck the racer was like a phantom, disappearing before reappearing before him.<p>

It was like the Gold Kitsune knew this place better than Sasuke did himself!

But how was that possible. He'd never seen the car nor the driver's weird, yet good looking friends. Did that mean that his challenger had scoped out the place and planned it ahead of time? Baring his teeth in a vicious snarl he shifted gears again, getting right up at the Gold Kitsune's rear bumper and just waiting for the moment to slingshot himself around the asshole.

No one ever got the best of Sasuke Uchiha. Only his older brother could, but that was an obvious point. Older brothers were always ahead of their younger siblings. It was a law of nature.

Hissing between his teeth he waited till the last stretch of the circuit. As they pulled the last turn the raven slung himself from his spot behind the orange Neon and flicked a little red switch. Feeling a burst of speed thanks to the NOS, he shifted again so he wouldn't blow out his engine. Glancing at the rearview mirror he saw the little Dodge car behind him and snickered. He was totally going to win this. He could see the crowd waiting just ahead at the end of the rode.

It was perfect. A new car, plenty of cash, and he was going to steal a girl.

Suddenly a blur zoomed by him and he heard a cry of outrage before realizing it was him that was yelling. That damned cheeky little bastard! He couldn't believe this was happening as he watched the bluish flames of the NOS escaping the muffler of the car that had swerved into position ahead of him once again before practically flying forwards and across the finish line, Sasuke only mere seconds behind. But those seconds were his undoing.

He'd been beat.

Pulling the E Brake he fish tailed to a sideways halt and quickly clambered out of the car, his ivory face pale with rage. All was silent except for the content purr of the winner's vehicle. His whole body trembling he stormed forward as the red head and raven girl appeared out of his peripheral and making a beeline for the driver's side. In an aggravated motion he swept his hand through his hair and glared at any of those who dared step towards him. He wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"I will not say I told you so," a annoying cheery voice mumbled next to his ear.

Sasuke just barely pulled himself back from punching the bastard across the face, instead gazing at Kakashi with the patented Uchiha scowl. Any other normal person would've flinched away, but not Hatake, who was a long time friend of the family.

"Shut up, Kakashi."

Thankfully said talker had the smarts to do as told despite the great age difference between the two as they walked up to the Gold Kitsune's car.

"Their names are Gaara Subaku and Hinata Hyuuga," Kakashi murmured quietly in his ear as the car door open with a soft click.

Nodding he noticed the similarities to his friend Neji, though her hair had a bluish tint while the other had more of a brown. Aqua eyes turned to him and a little grin pulled at the edges of Gaara's mouth, which only infuriated Sasuke more. It was a fluke. Just luck.

Pinning his eyes on a pair of conversed feet he watched as the driver slowly got out. His black eyes trailed up the figure. Baggy black cargos that clutched at the thin waist as if it were a lifeline and an orange tee with a red swirl imprinted on the chest. A crystal adorning a necklace hung about his neck and finally his eyes took in the facial features. Perfect tawny skin, showing that the tan was completely natural and even though three whisker like scars, or where they tattoos, marred his cheeks; though the markings seemed to enhance the mischievous aura that radiated off the man. Brilliant blue eyes gazed back at him, gleaming with determination and well-deserved pride. Blond hair hung about his face and spiked out messily.

A sound of the door closing snapped Sasuke back to reality as he realized who he was staring at. It couldn't be. That short loser from school? A wide grin threatened to split the winner's face in two.

"Hey teme. Long time no see, ne?"

That voice! It was so different from that loud, brashness of the blond he'd spent his entire school life ignoring. He'd been such an outcast. Loud, weird, stupid, and a bunch of other things as well. He watched as tanned arms circled around the waists of the Hyuuga girl and Gaara and pulled them close. Too close.

So one rumor had been true.

"Dobe!"

A soft laugh curled out from full lips. "I beat you Sasuke. Fair and square. But you know, it's amazing that you never noticed me until now. I was always there. At every race that was held. Watching, learning. And when I finally had enough money, I built this car from scratch. Did you know I found her in a junkyard? Heh, its wonderful how a beat up car and become something a beauty and speed."

The blond shrugged and looked pointedly at Sasuke's car and if possible the grin grew wider. Snarling Sasuke nudged Kakashi, knowing the man already had everything ready. The Hatake walked forwards and handed the blond and bundle of money and a pink slip before jumping in surprise when the blond patted him on the shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded and walked away, happy to have the respect of at least one of his old students. No one ever called him sensei after they graduated from his class. A secret grin tugged at his lips as he disappeared into the shadows on his way home.

"You can keep your title of King, teme. I only had Gaara put that on the line to see if that would motivate you more. But oh well. See ya 'round."

Letting go of the two at his side he climbed back in the car and started it. The Subaku and Hyuuga separating to get into their own cars. One a bloody vermillion with gold neon the other a deep purple with lavender lights in the undercarriage and lilac colored butterflies trailing down the sides. Together the three speed off and it was then that a hand stuck itself out of the blonde's car and let go of something. It was the pink slip to Sasuke's car.

"Damnit Naruto!" Sasuke roared out over the growl of engines.

Everyone just barely heard the distant laughter of the blond that they had all thought so lowly of.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
